


Share the same fate

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Moved from Deviantart, Reader-Insert, fill the blank with your name or your oc name or whatever, h/c is your hair colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 1





	Share the same fate

You and your friend are suppose to play hide and seek, but it can't be called by play hide and seek anymore, since you're in the middle of sea because you're just hide on someone ship; but you never know this ship might be on board soon. As for now, you're in the center room, being tied by a snow bear and there's a few man looking at you. There's four people exactly, if the bear were counted then it'd be five. First is the snow bear. Second is the person who wore a weird hat; but it has Penguin letter on it. Third is a huge man and muscle on his body. Fourth this man wearing a hat too, but you can't see his eyes. Last person is still the same like the last one. He's wearing a hat too, but a spotted hat. He also bring a sword with him.  
"Just kill me, with your sword." you grunted. "I don't mind at all!"  
"Captain, she's-"  
"Quiet." said this spotted hat man. This man, he's approaching you then he tilts up your face. "What's your name?" he asked.  
You refuse to tell him your name, instead of that you just spit right on his face. This huge man, the one with muscle all over his body hit you on the head, make you fall to ground and then he steps on your back.  
"How dare you to do that to our captain?!"  
"Jean, stop it." said the spotted hat man. He wipes his face, then he kneeling. Once again, he asked for your name. You pouted and turn away, not even want to look at him. However, suddenly he grabs your face; force you to face him. His eyes glaring at you, seems like he's threatening you.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
You still on your stance, but later on tears start to drip as you keep looking onto his eyes. You cry and finally tell him your name. Even though, you don't say it clearly, somehow he got it right when he spelling your name.  
"You guys can go." said this spotted hat man. "I'll take care of her by myself."  
"But-"  
"Just go already."  
Then the snow bear along with his companion gone, dunno where are they going. However, it doesn't mean you're safe now, since this spotted hat man still here.  
"You don't need to afraid of me, i won't do anything to you."  
"Liar!" you shouted. "How can i believe i pirate like you?!"  
This spotted hat man seem surprise by your word. He never tell you he's a pirate, but how come you know that he's one?  
"I never told you that i'm a pirate. So how come you know that i am one of it?"  
"Urm, that's because.." you think hard, you too don't know how could you say something like that. You mean, you too never known that this man is belong to pirate. But then, suddenly you remember this huge muscle man ever said about _captain_.  
"That's because that huge man of yours ever saying that you're the captain!"  
"But that doesn't make any sense at all." he replies.  
"Come on, tell me more. I know you're hiding something." he continues and even untied you.  
"Why you untied me?" you change the subject.  
"Should i tell you why?"  
"Dunno, its up to you."  
"Come, follow me." he went off first; leaving you behind. While you think, he gives you a chance to run. You don't follow him and just seek another way you could use. However, none of the way you could use. They're locked and the only way, you could use is the one that he asked you to follow him. Finally, you used that way and just following the hallway. It leads you to a door and it has Kitchen letter on it. You turn the knob and see that spotted hat man were there. Also, there's a lot of _yummy_ food in front of him. You gulped, can't resist it. Surely you're hungry, so much hungry; but you realize you're still in the middle of sea, on a pirate ship exactly. So you turn your face away, resisting the food.  
"Come on, sit here and eat."  
"No!" you grunted. "I don't want to eat them! You might put poison on them!"  
"I don't." he replies. "Want me to show you then?"  
He takes an onigiri and eats it peacefully. Once again, you gulped and lost to your hunger. Then you run, approaching him and then eat those onigiri without caring him as your foe.  
"I never eat peacefully like this." you blab. "If only my brother still alive, maybe i could."  
"Where is your brother?" he interrupted your eating time.  
"He was killed by this unknown pirate (munch, munch)."  
"What this pirate look like?"  
"I don't know, i don't remember (munch, munch). It was four years ago, when I'm still eight."  
"Really? Then we share the same fate."  
You don't really get it what he's talking about, instead of that you just keep consuming the onigiri; till the plate is clean. You're full now and somehow you feel so sleepy.  
"I'm sleepy." you mumble, rubbing off your sleepy eyes. "To think of it, maybe i need to take a rest for a while."  
You folded you arm on the table, then you put your head over it. Now you're ready to take some rest. However, before you really drawn into you dream world; this spotted hat man, he's stroking your (h/c), then he mumbling,  
"Hey, ________. How about if from now and on i am become your brother. You could call me by Law-nii, like you used to(?)"  
"Law-nii." you mumbles, this time you already drawn into your dream world.


End file.
